1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an antenna, and more particularly, to a multi-band antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, various wireless communication devices, such as smartphones, tablet PCs, personal wireless navigation systems, portable players and so on, tend to incorporate all known communication functions, instead of performing only a single wireless communication function. In addition, to reduce a hardware space of a device, these wireless communication devices adopt a single wireless communication chip that supports multiple wireless communication functions in various communication protocols such as wireless fidelity (WiFi), global positioning system (GPS), Bluetooth (BT) and so on.
With regard to corresponding antennas, current wireless communication devices usually require multiple antennas (e.g. WiFi antenna, GPS antenna, etc.) to be embedded therein in order to support the various wireless communication functions. However, as the embedded antennas are increased, more hardware space in the wireless communication devices is consumed for disposing the antennas, which limits the miniaturization of the wireless communication devices. In addition, for purposes of enhancing radiation efficiency or gain of antenna, in current design of antennas, laser direct structuring (LSD) technology or iron element is often utilized to form an antenna having an irregular three-dimensional structure. However, such design still requires larger hardware space for disposing the antenna.